Of Shattered Lies and Broken Crowns
by ISwearInItalian
Summary: Every woman has two men in her life. One is a king and one is a fool. How do you know when you've found the fool and found the king? The King speaks to the Queen in you. Reworking history. Anne Boleyn/Alec Greco – see first chapter for additional information (Rated M for language and some sexual situations)
1. Information

This story is based on an AU of mcrshank's story, A New Dawn, based in Stephanie Myer's "Twilight" series. I highly recommend you read it, but in order to follow along with this story, it is not necessary. While I don't own the rights to "Alec," "Jane," and any other Twilight character that may pop up in this story, and I don't own the rights to Anne Boleyn and any other historical figures, the story in which I write I own. I adore. And I will fight you motherfuckers for.

Also, in this story, Henry's King Consort. Deal.


	2. Charity-Anne

She always tried to figure out a way to be helpful. Last month, it had been arranging a luncheon where invited individuals could bid on personal pieces of a collection she had been working on for years. But tonight had been different. Charities. They could be difficult, but she made it work. She was the Queen of England after all.

English artists and bands had gathered in an intimate, acoustic performance. It had been arranged over a year ago and everyone involved had just gotten bigger and better over the months. With all the proceeds collected from the tickets, press badges, and streaming e-tickets purchased to view such an event, every pound went to the Royal Children's Orphanage and Dislocated Teens Foundation. It had been a rousing success.

During the entire time, Anne couldn't stop smiling. The concert was lovely; meeting the people who had been part of the extravagances was amazing. _We're helping so many people tonight, _she had said before the first group had taken the stage. _And I could not be more proud of us right now. _Those words had followed her all the way home.

"Thank you," she said, taking the hand of her long-time driver, Lou, and slipping out of the black car.

He immediately stepped in front of the Queen as they made their way to the stairs towards the big door of the palace. The breeze was wonderful and cool, as it usually was this time of year in London. So much so that when Lou unlocked and opened the door for Anne, she breezed in quickly.

"Lou?" she asked, eyes stiff on the man securing the door behind them.

"Your Majesty?" he returned, a small smile etched into his features.

"I can be well on my own for now, love. Go rest. I'm sure James and Jonathan are near to keep me safe."

He bowed shortly at the waist.

"Thank you. Have a good night, Anne."

Lou turned from her and closed the door behind him, leaving Anne alone in the foyer.

Quiet. Finally.

Anne's footsteps were the only thing that echoed within the palace walls; the only one that everyone else stationed at their post were listening for, anyways.

_I need sleep, _she thought to herself as she rounded a corner. An index finger looped through the back of her heels as she slid one off, then the other, and opted to walk the rest of the way to her apartment barefoot. _Badly._


	3. Camera-Alec

"Andiamo, andiamo via..."

Alec toyed with the focus of his camera and hoped it worked. Last night he had Youtube'd how to fix it on his own, but dearly wished he hadn't had to spend four hours doing it. If he had been back home, in his small yet charming villa in the middle of Italy, he could have went to the Camera Shop he had bought it and had it fixed, free of charge.

Though that wasn't the case.

Mister Alec Greco had moved from Italy to England for work, but missed his family, a sister and his mother, dearly. For him, it got easier the longer he focused on work but the feeling was still there.

Especially with the opportunity he had coming up.

This one had been at the forefront of his mind for weeks and he didn't feel as though he was prepared at all. He had been commissioned to do some portraits of the Royal Family, namly the Queen and King, for a special announcement coming up.

The announcement? He didn't know what but was told by a representative all the details of what to expect in regards to what sort of portraits they wanted.

_But can I top the wedding photographs_, he wondered.


End file.
